Muñeca
by Alondra Viridiana
Summary: "...El albino sintió un latigazo eléctrico activarle todas las terminaciones nerviosas que habían en su cuerpo y fue entonces, perdiéndose en ese cielo de tormenta que eran los ojos del hermoso Omega, que quiso reafirmarle a Dazai que el amor a primera vista sí existía y que él, a sus recién cumplidos dieciocho años, lo estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos..." [AU Omegaverse]
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! :D **

**Esta será mi primera historia en el Fandom de BSD y estoy tan emocionada! **

**Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola :3**

**—0—**

Aquel camino, bordeado en su totalidad por un amplio bosque de frondosos y verdes abetos, figuraba no tener final frente a sus curiosos ojos heterocromáticos. Atsushi miró atentamente por la ventanilla de cristal del automóvil en el cual se encontraba viajando junto a Dazai y el tutor legal de ambos, Yukichi Fukuzawa; era verano, se podía notar en el calor que se hacía presente en el aire a su alrededor cada que respiraba, además de que el clima de montaña, usualmente cubierto por la neblina, solo encerraba aún más aquella pesada sensación térmica. El joven Alfa suspiró, dejando que el vaho de su aliento empañara un poco el vidrio.

La temporada de vacaciones acababa de comenzar en todo el país y a Fukuzawa no se le ocurrió mejor idea para pasar el verano con sus queridos protegidos que llevarlos a ambos a un resort estilo japonés perdido entre las montañas y alejado de la civilización, al menos así lo había descrito Dazai y él simplemente prefirió no seguir preguntando más; ambos Alfas ya habían cumplido la mayoría de edad, Dazai incluso ya se había independizado de la casa familiar, pero todos seguían siendo tan unidos como el primer día y aquello era algo que el joven albino agradecía, después de todo él siempre vio a Fukuzawa más como a una figura paterna antes que como a un tutor.

—Ya verán como nos divertiremos estas dos semanas los tres juntos. —Fukuzawa conducía con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, Atsushi agradecía que no fuera su característico rostro estoico que solía usar cuando les tenía preparada alguna sorpresa no tan agradable. Al parecer el periodo de vacaciones también sería un periodo de tregua. —El lugar es increíblemente hermoso.

—También se encuentra increíblemente lejos, seguramente es increíblemente viejo y ¿Por qué no? Increíblemente aburrido. —Dazai se movió inconforme a su lado, haciendo uno de sus tan característicos berrinches. —Pudimos simplemente quedarnos en casa o escoger un lugar menos aislado del mundo ¡Ni siquiera hay señal en los teléfonos!

—Estar dos semanas "desconectado" del mundo no va a matarte Osamu. —El Alfa mayor reprimió el impulso de apretar el puente de su nariz, después de tantos años viviendo con el joven de cabellos castaños no era sorpresa que hubiese desarrollado un increíble nivel de paciencia. — Tu que dices, pequeño Atsushi ¿Algo que agregar a esta amena conversación?

El nombrado se sobresaltó un poco ante el tono hastiado que empleó su tutor, enderezándose en su asiento para fijar la mirada en el hombre de cabellos plateados quien lo observaba curioso desde el espejo retrovisor. El joven albino negó ligeramente tratando de no inmiscuirse en el pequeño desacuerdo entre los mayores, por su parte a él no le molestaba pasar sus vacaciones ya sea en casa, en la mejor ciudad turística del mundo o en aquel lugar perdido en medio de la nada, después de todo tampoco es que tuviera muchos amigos con los cuales salir en sus días libres.

Escuchó a Dazai quejarse quedito por última vez antes de que el silencio quedara cortado por la música de la radio que Fukuzawa encendió tratando de aliviar el tenso ambiente. Atsushi volvió a mirar por la ventana, perdiéndose entre los árboles, tratando de imaginar cómo sería el lugar hacía donde se dirigían y quienes estarían ahí para recibirlos, pensó en el tiempo que les tomaría llegar ahí e incluso trató de hacer una lista mental de las posibles actividades en familia que podrían realizar una vez estuvieran ahí.

Por un instante pensó en Rampo, su otro hermano mayor, quien no había podido acompañarlos debido a que estaba en su último mes de gestación y como el Omega mimado que era, prefirió quedarse en su hogar junto a su esposo Edgar. Sin darse cuenta el joven Alfa se había quedado completamente dormido, recargando su cabeza sobre el cristal en una incómoda posición que más adelante seguramente pasaría factura a las pobres vertebras de su cuello.

Abrió sus ojos al momento de sentir un fuerte apretón en su hombro cortesía de Dazai, el automóvil había dejado de moverse y se encontraba perfectamente estacionado enfrente de un enorme palacio de madera que se asemejaba a los antiguos castillos de los Shōgun. Atsushi se talló los ojos con fuerza, despejando mejor su campo de visión para poder apreciar el monumento que tenía enfrente.

Era gigantesco y extenso; los tres pisos tenían un techo en terminación estilo pagoda con oscuras tejas sobrepuestas una sobre la otra creando un efecto de olas. A los lados de la construcción se encontraban gruesos pilares sosteniendo la estructura, bordeando el perímetro del lugar y dándole un aspecto bastante tradicional, sobre todo por la paleta de colores empleada en las paredes que le añadía ese toque de clásica sobriedad.

Las ventanas eran enormes y con marcos de madera pulida, al igual que la puerta principal que además mostraba detalles de relieve tallados a mano. Como arreglo final se encontraba el bosque de abetos, cubriendo todo a su alrededor y envolviendo todo en un aura de misticismo, como si aquello fuera el escenario de alguna leyenda fantástica.

—Bien niños, ya hemos llegado. —Fukuzawa los miró a ambos por el retrovisor con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios al ver que no decían una sola palabra frente a la maravilla arquitectónica que se mostraba ante sus incrédulos ojos, realmente parecían niños de nuevo. —Es hermoso, ¿verdad?

—¿Estás seguro que podemos pagar la estancia aquí? —Dazai fue el primero en abrir la boca mientras los tres salían del automóvil y comenzaban a acarrear sus maletas. —Sería una verdadera lástima tener que dejar a Atsushi como pago en trueque por unos días aquí, sobre todo porque no es un lindo Omega.

—¡Yo no quiero quedarme como pago en trueque! —Se quejó el menor, resistiendo las ganas de golpear al castaño con su pesada maleta. —¿Qué tienes en contra de que los Alfas puedan ser lindos también?

—No, no, no pequeño Atsushi. —Dazai movió los dedos y la cabeza con gesto burlón. —Eso es ir en contra de la naturaleza.

—Niños, no es momento de peleas, Atsushi no va a quedarse como trueque o transacción de nada, Dazai ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no debes expresarte de esa manera? —Fukuzawa iba delante de ellos, subiendo las ligeramente empinadas escaleras de piedra con dos maletas bastante grandes, una en cada mano. Realmente la fuerza de ese hombre no estaba para menospreciarse. —Conozco al dueño del lugar desde hace años, simplemente me han hecho un descuento de cortesía.

—¡Oh pues vaya descuento! Me pregunto que habrán acordado ¿No lo crees, Atsushi? —Dazai codeó al menor para que éste captara la indirecta y le siguiera la burla hacia su tutor pero el joven estaba más concentrado admirando todo a su alrededor que apenas y prestó atención. —¡Hazme caso Atsushi!

—¿Qué? ¡Ah claro, el descuento! me alegra mucho que el señor Fukuzawa tenga tan buenos amigos. —Sonrió sinceramente haciendo resaltar la ingenuidad en sus ojos dorados mientras Dazai simplemente se palmeó la frente con ligera frustración. —¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, nada pequeño Atsushi, aún eres muy joven e inocente como para entenderlo. —Le restó importancia mientras los tres se abrían paso hacia la recepción.

Si el exterior era precioso el interior lo sobrepasaba y con creces. Los tres Alfas quedaron bastante sorprendidos frente a la deslumbrante elegancia del recibidor principal; el piso era de solida madera pulida de roble pero no por ello resbaladizo, las paredes estaban tapizadas al estilo japonés, con varios cuadros de gran tamaño como decoración y largos papiros con caligrafía tradicional en tinta de pincel.

Del techo colgaban varios candelabros de cristal de los cuales emergía una cálida luz bastante tenue, en el centro de la estancia se encontraba una pequeña fuente iluminada que estaba siendo bordeada por sillones oscuros con acabado en piel. En las esquinas estaban estratégicamente colocadas varias macetas con plantas de ornamenta, que además desprendían un sutil y agradable aroma. Eso sin contar con los arreglos y demás adornos bañados en pintura dorada.

—¡Yukichi! ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos! —Aquel sorpresivo recibimiento los sacó a los tres de su estupor inicial, centrando sus miradas en aquel hombre que parecía haber salido repentinamente de la nada y que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

Atsushi observó con curiosidad al recién llegado; vestía de manera bastante peculiar, como si tratara de emular alguna extraña moda vintage o europea del siglo XVI con aquella larga gabardina que llevaba encima del traje negro, algo bastante raro sobre todo considerando que aquel lugar estaba más enfocado a lo japonés. Su cabello negro estaba pulcramente peinado hacia atrás pero aun así dos largos mechones rebeldes le caían a cada lado del rostro, enmarcando sus extravagantes ojos amatistas.

El albino agudizó su sentido del olfato pero no logró percibir aroma alguno proveniente del hombre por lo que supuso se trataba de un Beta. A simple vista parecía tener la misma edad que Fukuzawa y debía conocerlo bastante pues en un par de largas zancadas logró llegar hasta el hombre de plateados cabellos mientras se colgaba de su cuello aún y con la mirada de muerte que su tutor le estaba dedicando intensamente para que lo soltara.

—Esta imagen me dará pesadillas en la noche. —Dramatizó Dazai mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo mientras fingía escalofríos. Atsushi simplemente sonrió ligeramente nervioso, no quería causar problemas con el amigo de su padre que muy amablemente los había invitado a tan hermoso lugar.

—Suéltame Rintarō. —Fukuzawa aún tenía ambas manos ocupadas y el peso extra de Mori no ayudaba en nada a sus cansados y tensos músculos. —Dazai, Atsushi, les presento a mi ex compañero y amigo cercano Rintarō Mori.

—Me alegra que al final te decidieras en aceptar mi invitación Yukichi, es un gusto conocer por fin a tan adorables niños, su padre me ha contado mucho sobre ustedes. —_"No somos unos niños" _Fue lo que pensaron Dazai y Atsushi al mismo tiempo con ligera molestia. El hombre pasó de aferrarse del cuello de Fukuzawa a aferrarse a uno de sus brazos, tirando levemente para obligarlo a caminar hacia el interior del lugar. —Te aseguro que no vas a arrepentirte, y como el buen anfitrión que soy permítanme darles un recorrido especial por mi propiedad. Pueden dejar sus pertenencias aquí con tranquilidad, les prometo que las tendrán en sus habitaciones correspondientes en cuanto termine nuestro pequeño tour.

Los tres se miraron indecisos, pero al final aceptaron la sugerencia del dueño del lugar. Atsushi caminaba al lado de Dazai, ambos jóvenes iban detrás de la pareja de adultos que parecían mantener entre ellos una charla bastante amena. Caminaron por un largo y extenso pasillo, pasando varias habitaciones en el trayecto, hasta llegar a un amplio e iluminado salón que al parecer era utilizado como el restaurante principal pues había varias mesas de manteles blancos y utilería de plata alineadas pulcramente en todo el lugar, en algunas incluso se encontraban comensales siendo atendidos por el personal.

Mori les explicó rápidamente que el resort contaba con tres restaurantes, uno por cada piso, en el cual manejaban distintos tipos de comida de la región y que prácticamente estaban abiertos y funcionando las veinticuatro horas, contando también con servicio a la habitación para mayor comodidad de sus huéspedes. También, como huéspedes especiales, podían hacer uso de todas las instalaciones o podían solicitar cualquier servicio que desearan.

Siguieron caminando, admirando las costosas instalaciones del lugar. Pasaron por el enorme jardín repleto de arbustos bien cuidados con diferentes tipos de flores de varias tonalidades, más a lo lejos se encontraba un amplio terreno de fresco pasto reciénpodado donde podían observarse a varias personas practicando golf, otras tantas se hallaban pescando en un lago cristalino de mediano tamaño aledaño al campo; continuaron su recorrido por un amplio sendero de piedra, atravesando varias secciones del inmenso terreno y adentrándose de nueva cuenta en el enorme edificio.

Se detuvieron a admirar la pequeña y cómoda casa de té donde se llevaba a cabo una reunión privada, pasaron de largo y siguieron hasta detenerse a las puertas del spa, que además contaba con aguas termales. Atsushi no cabía en sí de asombro, el lugar era increíblemente hermoso, las personas parecían genuinamente felices de estar ahí disfrutando de sus vacaciones, los empleados eran amables y bastante serviciales. Dazai parecía menos impresionado que el menor, después de todo no era la primera vez que pasaba la noche en un establecimiento de lujo y todo gracias a su trabajo.

—Todavía quedan muchas cosas que ver y seguramente todos están cansados por el largo viaje. Permítanme llevarlos a sus habitaciones y más tarde enviaré a alguien a buscarlos para que me acompañen en la cena. —El tono condescendiente de Mori captó la atención de los tres Alfas. La verdad era que sí lucían y se encontraban bastante cansados, sobre todo Fukuzawa quien había manejado todo el camino sin descanso.

Nadie objetó nada y el de cabellos negros redirigió sus pasos hacia las habitaciones del tercer piso, donde se encontraban las suites especiales. Antes de irse le entregó a cada uno una pequeña tarjeta que servía como llave de acceso a la habitación correspondiente; una vez acomodado en su habitación, Atsushi no se paró a inspeccionar siquiera la decoración del cuarto, simplemente fue directo hacia la enorme cama tamaño King Size y dejó caer su cuerpo en el mullido colchón.

Era la primera vez que dormiría en una cama tan grande y sobre todo en una habitación únicamente para él, puesto que en casa siempre había compartido cuarto, con Dazai al principio, y con Rampo antes de que se casara y se fuera a vivir con su esposo. Cerró los ojos dispuesto a tomar una pequeña siesta pero no duró más de quince minutos antes de que Dazai comenzara a golpear la puerta de su habitación para que lo dejara pasar. El albino se levantó de mala gana, notando también que sus maletas se encontraban en una de las esquinas del cuarto, tal y como Mori se los había prometido.

—¡Atsushi! ¡Ábreme! —Dazai seguía golpeando la puerta sin importarle si hacia un escándalo que molestara a los demás huéspedes. —Ábreme, ábreme, ábreme, ¡Abremeabremeabreme…!

—¡Te escuche a la primera! —Rugió molesto mientras abría la puerta y jalaba a su hermano mayor al interior de la habitación. —Recuerda lo que el señor Fukuzawa dijo sobre comportarnos, estamos como invitados especiales pero eso no nos da el derecho de perturbar la estancia de los demás huéspedes.

—Que aburrido eres… —Dazai se acostó en la cama, extendiendo su cuerpo y sacando su teléfono para entretenerse. —Oye, ¿crees que haya lindas Omegas por aquí? Cuando caminábamos por el jardín creo haber visto a una hermosa pelirroja.

—No recuerdo haber visto a nadie. —Atsushi rodó los ojos, a veces le molestaba un poco que el mayor solo pensara con la cabeza de abajo y no con la que tenía sobre los hombros. —Además estamos aquí para pasar unas vacaciones en familia, F-A-M-I-L-I-A, no para buscar pareja.

—¿Quién dijo algo sobre una pareja? —Se burló el castaño. —Dije que quiero pasar mis vacaciones en compañía de una linda señorita solo para divertirme, no que quiero echarme la soga al cuello buscando una molesta pareja. Eres ridículamente romántico pequeño Atsushi.

—¿Qué tiene de malo querer un amor especial, como en los cuentos de hadas? —Nunca terminaría de entender a Dazai, o tal vez era demasiado joven aun para comprenderlo. —Jugar con los sentimientos de los demás no es algo que haría un Alfa de verdad, al menos es lo que el señor Fukuzawa siempre nos ha dicho.

—Eso es porque el viejo esta chapado a la antigua. —Dazai bostezo, restándole importancia al tema. —Es de estúpidos pensar que "el amor de tu vida" aparecerá repentinamente frente a ti un día, peor aún, que tú puedas saber con seguridad que esa persona es la indicada, eso solo ocurre en los cuentos para niñas preadolescentes.

—Pues yo creo que si es posible. —Habló con seguridad, mirando al castaño con sus dorados ojos llenos de convicción.

—¿De verdad? Entonces dime, Romeo ¿Serias capaz de identificar al futuro amor de tu vida con tan solo una mirada?

—Definitivamente lo haría. —No titubeó al decirlo, aquello sorprendió bastante al mayor pues el menor era alguien más bien tímido y algo inseguro siempre a la hora de expresar su opinión. Realmente había madurado desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

—Pues suerte con eso, pequeño Atsushi. —Y con eso Dazai dio por terminada la plática, centrando su atención de nuevo en algún juego de su teléfono.

El joven Alfa suspiró al ver frustrados sus intentos de tener una siesta decente por lo que decidió comenzar a desempacar algunas cosas y preparase un baño caliente para relajar su cuerpo antes de que tuvieran que bajar a cenar con el señor Mori. Se entretuvo bastante tiempo en la enorme bañera del cuarto de baño, jugando con las burbujas y las sales limpiadoras cortesía del hotel. Cuando salió, notó que Dazai ya se había ido por lo que prefirió encender el televisor mientras comenzaba a arreglarse. El albino se quedó en trance viendo un documental de vida salvaje sobre los tigres cuando unos suaves golpes en la puerta lo regresaron a la realidad.

—Atsushi ¿Estás listo? —Esa era la voz de Fukuzawa.

El albino salió rápidamente de su habitación, llevando consigo solo lo necesario, mientras se encontraba con su familia en aquel enorme pasillo. Estaban siendo escoltados por uno de los empleados personales del señor Mori, quien se había presentado como Hirotsu, un Alfa de más edad incluso que Fukuzawa y que al parecer era como una especie de mayordomo especial puesto que les había explicado que cualquier necesidad o duda que tuvieran, él se encargaría personalmente de resolverlas ya que el señor Mori así lo había estipulado. Todos caminaban en silencio, simplemente siguiendo a Hirotsu, hasta que estuvieron frente a unas enormes puertas de cristal.

—Es el restaurante favorito del señor Mori, solo para los clientes que se hospedan en las suites especiales. —Explicó el hombre mayor, abriendo una de las puertas y sujetándola con firmeza para que los tres Alfas pudieran pasar al interior del lugar. —El señor Mori los está esperando en la mesa de la esquina derecha, cerca del gran ventanal. Con su permiso, paso a retirarme.

Atsushi se quedó plantado en el suelo, observando a su alrededor a las personas conviviendo y a los meseros corriendo de un lado al otro sirviendo los elaborados platillos. Dazai lo empujo despacio, animándolo a caminar y seguir a Fukuzawa quien ya se les había adelantado. Al llegar a la mesa correspondiente notaron como había otras dos personas más acompañando al dueño del lugar, dos jóvenes Omegas ataviados en tradicionales yukatas, un guapo pelirrojo y un hermoso azabache, sentados a cada lado de Mori mientras miraban a los recién llegados, aunque ciertamente solo el pelirrojo los escaneaba con sus ojos, el azabache parecía más entretenido observando el paisaje que se mostraba tras el enorme cristal de la ventana.

—Lamentamos la tardanza, Rintarō. —Fukuzawa fue el primero en hablar para romper un poco el hielo entre todos los presentes.

—No te preocupes por eso Yukichi, mis niños y yo también acabamos de llegar. —Señalo a los jóvenes a su lado, sonriendo despreocupadamente. —¡Oh! Pero que grosero de mi parte, no les he presentado a mis pequeños como es debido. Este hermoso pelirrojo a mi derecha es Chuuya, y a mi izquierda mi pequeña muñequita, Ryuunosuke.

El azabache les regalo por fin una mirada, una preciosa mezcla de tonos grises en sus irises, conectándola fugazmente con los dorados ojos de Atsushi. El albino sintió un latigazo eléctrico activarle todas las terminaciones nerviosas que habían en su cuerpo y fue entonces, perdiéndose en ese cielo de tormenta que eran los ojos del hermoso Omega, que quiso reafirmarle a Dazai que el amor a primera vista sí existía y que él, a sus recién cumplidos dieciocho años, lo estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos.

**—0—**

**Se aceptan criticas, comentarios, sugerencias, de todo! :D**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. 01

Hola de nuevo! ٩(ᴗ)۶

Hemos llegado oficialmente al primer capítulo de esta historia!

Espero que disfruten leerlo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo (O)

—0—

La insistente luz que se colaba por las cortinas de su habitación le estaba ahuyentando el sueño. Atsushi nunca se había considerado a sí mismo una persona perezosa, muy por el contrario, él siempre era el encargado de levantar a Dazai y a Rampo, cuando todos aún vivían en la casa familiar y sus hermanos se negaban a bajar a desayunar, ambos mayores siempre argumentaban de que era aún muy temprano para estar despiertos y que sus cuerpos necesitaban más descanso para un rendimiento pleno.

Sin embargo ese no era el caso en aquel preciso momento, pues el albino seguía con los parpados apretados, negándose a salir de la cama. Sentía vergüenza de salir de la habitación, aún peor, tener que encontrarse con Dazai después de aquella penosa escena que habían protagonizado los dos en la cena de anoche frente a su padre, el señor Mori y los dos Omegas que lo acompañaban. Atsushi enterró su rostro en la suave almohada, esperando ahogarse con ella y no tener que afrontar la realidad de sus acciones.

¡Pero todo era culpa de Dazai!

Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor...

¡¿Por qué todo SIEMPRE tenía que ser culpa de Dazai?!

Atsushi sabía que él también tenía parte de la culpa por haber dejado que sus instintos de Alfa lo dominaran tan descuidadamente. Se sintió peor de tan solo pensar en la imagen que proyectó frente al Omega azabache, seguramente había quedado como un salvaje, o como uno de esos patéticos Alfas que se exaltan a la menor provocación y que tienen un nulo sentido del autocontrol; la escena de aquella infructuosa cena se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, como una película que es tan mala que uno no quiere ni acordarse de ella y aún así se niega a dejar de reproducirse en tu mente.

Atsushi comenzó a rebobinar la cinta de sus recuerdos nuevamente, tan solo por el simple placer de seguir torturándose un poco más:

Después de haber sido presentados por Mori, ambos jóvenes inclinaron la cabeza a manera de saludo y cortesía. Fukuzawa imitó el gesto y tuvo que obligar a Atsushi y a Dazai a hacer lo mismo, tomándolos a ambos de la cabeza y obligándolos a inclinarse, porque al parecer sus jóvenes hijos habían entrado en un estado de trance desde que se sentaron en la mesa. La cena había iniciado de manera tranquila, sus alimentos ya se encontraban frente a ellos, ambos mayores platicando animadamente mientras que los cuatro jóvenes permanecían callados.

Atsushi no podía apartar los ojos del azabache ni de sus finos y hermosos rasgos, con aquella piel de porcelana, sus ojos tan grises como un cielo de tormenta y aquellas curiosas puntas albinas en sus negros cabellos que le daban un aire encantador. Perdido como estaba en su ensueño juvenil y totalmente prendado de la belleza etérea que emanaba el Omega frente a él, no se había percatado que su insistente mirada estaba incomodando bastante al joven de ojos grises, quien fingía desconocer el motivo de tan intenso escrutinio por parte de aquel albino invitado. Pero como muchos sabios siempre pregonan, aquello solo era la calma antes de que se desatara la tormenta, y esa tormenta tenía nombre y apellido, para desgracia del joven Alfa.

—Entonces... —Comenzó Dazai, abriendo por fin la boca después de aquel lapso de silencio, ganándose momentáneamente la atención de todos. —¿A qué se dedica usted, señor Mori? Porque no creo que Fukuzawa haya tenido dinero suficiente en el pasado para venir a costearse unas vacaciones de lujo y entablar una buena amistad en sus años de juventud.

—Dazai... —Fue la primera advertencia de su padre expresada en aquel característico tono severo, conocía de sobra lo molesto que podía llegar a ser su hijo mayor, y él no tenía intención de andar sermoneando a nadie frente a más personas. Atsushi simplemente le lanzó una mirada de súplica para que no continuara con lo que sea que estuviera maquinando en su maliciosa psique.

—Está bien, tranquilo Yukichi, el niño tiene curiosidad, no tiene nada de malo. —Mori sonrió de manera algo turbia, como si pudiera leer a través de Dazai y sus intenciones, además, la mueca indignada del castaño al ser llamado "niño" era bastante entretenida. —En mi juventud fui médico militar, joven Dazai. Conocí a su padre en un operativo especial de las fuerzas armadas del ejército japonés, como bien saben, Yukichi es un soldado bastante experimentado y capaz...

—Ex soldado. —Lo corrigió Fukuzawa.

—Cierto. —Le sonrió el de cabellos negros, mirándolo con un brillo especial en sus orbes amatistas, como si estuviera recordando los buenos tiempos de antaño. —Bueno, para no aburrirlos con la versión larga de esta curiosa historia, solo diré que ambos nos vimos obligados a trabajar juntos por órdenes de un superior, quien además había coincidido en ser también nuestro maestro en la academia.

—Eso no explica cómo comenzó su amistad. —Habló ahora el Omega de cabellos anaranjados, sorprendiendo a todos por su participación en aquella conversación. Dazai sonrió ahora más animado.

—Es verdad, el niño bonito tiene razón. —Chuuya miró al castaño ofuscado, frunciendo el ceño ante aquel ridículo sobrenombre. —Además, aun no me ha dicho a qué se dedica actualmente, dudo que un doctor experimentado como usted tenga con qué entretenerse en un resort de lujo en medio de las montañas.

—Dazai. —Segunda advertencia de Fukuzawa, Atsushi ahora le hacía señas, nada discretas, para que se callara y pudieran continuar con el ambiente tranquilo que tenían con anterioridad.

—Estoy retirado de mis funciones en el ejército, joven Dazai. —Mori continuó, al parecer estaba bastante entretenido tratando de comprender hasta dónde quería llegar Dazai con sus preguntas, o que información pensaba obtener de aquel pequeño interrogatorio. —Ahora solo me dedico a disfrutar de mis posesiones, vivir tranquilo con mis niños y administrar este pequeño resort y casa de té para uso exclusivo de empresarios y políticos.

—¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabía! —Exclamó con satisfacción, haciendo que el anfitrión y sus dos acompañantes lo miraran con expresiones confundidas. —Este lugar no es más que una Okiya encubierta, muy inteligente de su parte, Señor Mori, debo reconocerlo, pero debí haberlo imaginado ya que hasta ahora solo he visto clientes varones siendo atendidos por Omegas.

Fukuzawa lo miró con una muda advertencia en su rostro, Dazai simplemente decidió ignorarlo y siguió con su parloteo incesante. Atsushi no entendía el rumbo que había tomado la conversación, mucho menos el tema que estaban tratando en aquellos momentos, pero tampoco quería preguntar e inmiscuirse en algo que tal vez hiciera sentir al joven azabache más incómodo de lo que ya se encontraba en esos instantes, además solo bastaba echar una rápida mirada al Omega pelirrojo para ver la expresión de profundo enfado que estaba naciendo en su atractivo rostro.

—¡Pero serás idiota...! —Mori colocó su mano en el hombro de un exaltado Chuuya, haciéndolo guardar silencio en el acto.

—No imagino que clase de idea tienes de nuestro establecimiento. —El tono de voz era tranquilo, aún y cuando la situación parecía bastante tensa. —Pero esto no es un burdel, joven Dazai.

—Pero usted tiene cara de proxeneta. —Dazai y aquel maldito tono de burla que parecía siempre timbrar en su voz cuando buscaba sacar a alguien de sus casillas.

Fukuzawa, quien en esos momentos estaba dándole un pequeño sorbo a su té tratando de serenarse, casi se ahoga al escucharlo. Atsushi solo quería golpear furiosamente su cabeza contra la dura madera de la mesa hasta quedar inconsciente y no seguir pasando aquella vergüenza frente al señor Mori, sobre todo frente a Ryuunosuke, quien también tenía una expresión de querer irse de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero al ver que sería imposible, prefirió mirar de nuevo hacia el enorme ventanal e ignorar aquella bizarra conversación entre los mayores. Chuuya, por el contrario, parecía estar a segundos de saltar sobre el castaño y morderle la yugular, apretaba con fuerza su mandíbula y Atsushi casi podía jurar que salía fuego de sus intensos ojos azules.

—Le repito, joven Dazai, esto no es un burdel, pero si tan "necesitado" de atención estas... —Mori hizo un rápido gesto de comillas al aire, burlándose abiertamente de Dazai, logrando su cometido de molestar al castaño. —puedo facilitarte algo de sano entretenimiento y compañía.

—¿De verdad...? —Bufó hastiado mientras Fukuzawa, Atsushi y Chuuya se burlaban en silencio de aquel cambio radical en la situación... Bueno, la realidad era que el pelirrojo si se estaba riendo abiertamente.

—Déjenme esclarecer sus dudas con respecto a este establecimiento y sus propósitos, no queremos malos entendidos o ideas mal infundadas ¿Verdad, joven Dazai?

De nuevo otra fuerte carcajada de Chuuya resonó por todo el lugar ganándose una mirada mortalmente seria por parte de Dazai, mirada que el Omega ignoró totalmente; para esas alturas Atsushi también reía pero en un tono más bajo y disimulado, tampoco quería hacer enfadar a su hermano mayor, para bien o para mal seguía siendo el mayor y el albino todavía lo admiraba demasiado. El ambiente pareció aligerarse de nuevo para alivio de todos y ahora solo permanecían en silencio, esperando pacientemente al pelinegro mayor para que continuara con su explicación.

—Cada año durante estas fechas, se realiza en el resort una pequeña fiesta con el motivo de conmemorar las antiguas tradiciones japonesas presentes en el periodo Taisho, durante esta celebración mis empleados y algunos de mis niños entretienen a los huéspedes con bailes tradicionales, canciones, recitan poesía o interpretan alguna corta obra de teatro, y este año... —Con bastante cariño y cuidado, Mori pasó su brazo izquierdo por los delgados hombros del Omega azabache en un ligero abrazo. — Este año mi pequeño Ryuunosuke hará su primera presentación.

—¡Y será la mejor presentación de todas! —Aseguró Chuuya, mostrando su perfecta y blanca dentadura en una amplia y orgullosa sonrisa.

—¡Estoy seguro que lo será! —Asintió Atsushi emocionado, Fukuzawa movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa, dándole la razón al albino menor. —Un espectáculo tan hermoso como la persona que va a protagonizarlo ¡No hay duda que todos quedaran maravillados!

—Y ustedes estarán conmigo en primera fila para apreciarlo todo desde el mejor ángulo posible. —Sentenció el dueño del lugar.

Atsushi se sintió flotar antes las palabras dichas por el señor Mori, queriéndole agradecer efusivamente aquel privilegio. Centró su mirada de nuevo en el pálido rostro de porcelana del azabache, Ryuunosuke seguía empeñado en mirar hacia la ventana, pero eso no evitó que el joven Alfa notara aquel hermoso color carmín que estaba tintando levemente las suaves mejillas del Omega. La visión le pareció tan encantadora que no pudo evitar desear poder alzar su mano y acariciar la blanca piel y los oscuros cabellos, fantaseando con las sensaciones que embriagarían su mente si se atreviese a hacerlo.

—Bueno, esperemos que para la presentación final al menos quite ese feo rostro de apatía. —Aquella burla tenía que ser de Dazai. —Será un martirio para los pobres huéspedes tener que soportar esa mueca de muñeca muerta todo el espectáculo, el hecho de que no tenga cejas lo hace ver aún más aterrador.

—Dazai, cállate. —Era la tercera y última advertencia de parte de Fukuzawa.

—Pero si solo estoy diciendo la verdad. —Se quejó con un tono de falsa inocencia. —Su rostro es bastante simple, aburrido y feo.

—¡Nadie está pidiendo tu opinión, imbécil! —Chuuya salió en defensa del Omega azabache, quien había bajado la mirada, fijándola en su plato casi intacto. —¡Tampoco es que tengamos ganas de ver tu insufrible y horrible cara!

—Chuuya, modera tu lenguaje. —Mori tomaba tranquilo su taza de café, al parecer no le afectaba en lo más mínimo que otras personas se expresaran de aquella manera de sus hijos. —El joven Dazai simplemente está dando su opinión, ciertamente innecesaria, pero es respetable.

—¡Pues puede ir y meterse su opinión por...!

—Chuuya, guarda silencio. —El Omega calló, tragándose el insulto que estaba por salir de su boca.

—Vaya... —Dazai miraba al pelirrojo con burla. —Sí que los tiene bastante amaestrados.

—Dazai, cállate. —Fukuzawa subió el tono de su voz, al parecer todos en la mesa ya se encontraban ligeramente irritados. —Rintarō, me disculpo por el impertinente comportamiento de mi hijo...

—Descuida, Yukichi. —Mori le sonrió despreocupado. —Tal vez si el joven Dazai pasara más tiempo con Ryuunosuke, si conociera realmente como es, pudiera cambiar su injuriosa opinión.

—Difiero totalmente, señor Mori. —Dazai miró de soslayo a su pequeño hermano, Atsushi estaba tenso, con los puños apretados sobre la mesa y una expresión de evidente molestia en el rostro. El castaño sonrió como si fuera un niño a punto de realizar una travesura, al parecer ya se había dado cuenta de la indudable atracción que el albino sentía por el azabache. —No encuentro como yo podría encontrar divertida la convivencia con un Omega que tiene una incuestionable falta de gracia y belleza, sin mencionar su evidente incapacidad para socializar con las demás personas.

Atsushi miró hastiado al castaño, queriendo levantarse de su asiento y hacer que se callara de una buena vez por todas, aunque la realidad era que se sentía molesto por la manera en la que su hermano se estaba expresando del Omega azabache, incluso Fukuzawa miraba al castaño de manera reprobatoria, bastante decepcionado de su detestable actitud. Mori estaba tranquilamente bebiendo de su café, escuchando con atención las palabras del castaño, deteniendo al Omega pelirrojo de cometer un posible asesinato.

Ryuunosuke seguía con la mirada baja, haciendo caso omiso de aquella crítica destructiva hacia su persona, no parecía tener intención alguna de defenderse frente a las crueles palabras de aquel Alfa de cabellos castaños, incluso parecía que estaba ya bastante acostumbrado a que los Alfas lo miraran con lástima o simplemente pasaran de él como si no fuera más que un simple adorno en la pared u otro objeto sin valor dentro del inmobiliario. El rostro del joven azabache lo decía todo, actuaba como si estuviera consciente de su falta de atractivo físico y de sus deficiencias como Omega, simplemente ignorando aquellas hirientes palabras, ignorando también la manera en la que sus hermosos ojos grises comenzaban a humedecerse involuntariamente. Atsushi no pudo soportar seguir viéndolo de aquella manera.

—Dazai, ya cállate. —Fukuzawa lo tomó con fuerza del hombro, de ser necesario no iba a escatimar en usar la fuerza para hacer escarmentar a su hijo.

—Además... —Continuó Dazai, fijando ahora su atención en el rostro de los más jóvenes en la mesa. Atsushi conteniendo su enojo y el azabache encogiéndose discretamente en su lugar. —Puedo oler perfectamente lo enfermizo y defectuoso que es... No me sorprende que ningún Alfa haya querido marcarlo, pero ¿Quién querría hacerlo? Solo sería una molestia tenerlo como compañero.

—¡Ya está! ¡Yo te mato, maldito bastardo!

Pero antes de que Chuuya pudiera siquiera levantarse de su asiento para encarar debidamente al castaño, Atsushi ya se había adelantado, moviéndose a una impresionante velocidad, logrando que un fuerte puñetazo impactara secamente en el rostro de Dazai, con tal violencia que incluso derribó al castaño de su asiento ante la mirada atónita de todos, incluso de los demás comensales del restaurante. El joven albino respiraba pesadamente, con los largos incisivos sobresaliendo de forma amenazante y la fiera mirada de un depredador.

—¡DAZAI, YA CÁLLATE! —Y aunque aquel grito salió de la garganta de un humano, todos dentro de aquella estancia podrían jurar que aquello había sonado más como un potente rugido digno de un animal salvaje.

—Al parecer el tigre ya ha sacado las garras. —Dazai se levantó como si nada, ambos Alfas mirándose retadoramente.

Lo que ciertamente no se esperaban era el doloroso golpe, cortesía de Fukuzawa, que los dejó atontados en su lugar. El Alfa mayor los tomó a ambos del cuello de sus camisas, caminando hacia la salida del restaurante después de una escueta disculpa hacia el señor Mori y todos los demás presentes. Luego de que su padrastro lo hubiera prácticamente arrojado dentro de su habitación, el joven albino solo recuerda haber golpeado el suave colchón de la cama, tratando de liberar toda la frustración, toda la cólera bullendo en su interior y que empezaba a dominarlo. Cayó completamente dormido después de una media hora.

Y ahora se encontraba ahí, arrepentido y tratando de suicidarse con aquella almohada, justo como lo haría el loco suicida de su hermano mayor...

—¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Muy mal, Atsushi! —El albino levantó la mirada sorprendido, quizá también un poco horrorizado, de encontrar al principal causante de sus desgracias tan quitado de la pena, mirándolo sonriente desde uno de los extremos de la cama. —¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que tratar de suicidarse con una almohada es el peor método que uno puede emplear para quitarse la vida? El suicidio es un acto sagrado, Atsushi, requiere planeación, dedicación y mucho respeto.

—¡¿Cómo se supone que entraste a mi habitación?! —Aún no se sentía con el suficiente valor para encarar a Dazai, no soportaba ver la mejilla del castaño levemente inflamada por culpa de su impulsivo ataque. —¿Me robaste mi tarjeta de acceso...?

—Elemental, mi querido Sushi. —De uno de los bolsillos de su largo e inseparable abrigo café, el castaño sacó una tarjeta de color plateado, moviéndola burlonamente frente a los incrédulos ojos del albino. —Pero en realidad, tomé prestada la tarjeta de acceso general del buen señor Hirotsu.

—¡¿ROBASTE LA TARJETA DEL SEÑOR HIROTSU?! ¡¿CÓMO?! ¡¿EN QUE MOMENTO...?! ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?!

—¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¡Ey! La tome prestada, PRES-TA-DA. —Puso énfasis en cada sílaba de la palabra mientras hacia su mejor pose de diva indignada. —Además, guarda silencio, aún es muy temprano y no queremos molestar a los demás huéspedes con tu escándalo ¿O sí?

Sonrisita petulante marca Dazai. Atsushi ya no estaba tan seguro de sentirse arrepentido de haberle ajustado un poco las neuronas con aquel golpe. Se acomodó mejor en la cama, moviéndose lentamente hasta acercarse a Dazai, quería disculparse con propiedad, no podría estar en paz consigo mismo el resto de las vacaciones si no lo hacía. El castaño pareció leer entre líneas y con una suave sonrisa acarició los cabellos albinos del menor con gesto fraternal, consiguiendo limar cualquier aspereza que hubiese surgido entre ambos. Atsushi sonrió apenado, dejándose hacer por su hermano mayor, justo como cuando era un niño.

—Perdóname, perdóname por haber actuado tan impulsivamente. —Habló por fin, su tierna timidez evidenciándose en el timbre de su voz. —Realmente jamás fue mi intención golpearte de esa manera, lo lamento muchísimo Dazai.

—¡Oh, no puedo enojarme contigo! —Sonrió el mayor ante la adorable carita de gatito abandonado que el albino tenía en aquellos momentos. —¿Cómo podría? Eres mi hermanito favorito... Solo no se lo digas a Rampo o entonces ambos tendremos peores problemas de los cuales preocuparnos.

—Descuida. —Atsushi sintió un peso menos sobre sus hombros, pero eso no impedía que siguiera arrepentido de su manera de actuar. —Dazai, realmente lo lamento muchísimo, perdóname por...

—Ya, tranquilo. —El castaño finalizó la caricia dando ligeros toques en la cabeza del menor, robándole una pequeña risa a Atsushi. —A mí también me gustaría decir que lamento haberlos hartado de esa manera con mi comportamiento pero estaría mintiendo.

—Dazai...

—¡Además...! —Interrumpió abruptamente al albino con una sonrisa picarona en los labios y moviendo las cejas de forma sugerente. —Estoy seguro que con esa demostración de fuerza bruta impresionaste bastante al raro Omega sin cejas que tanto te hizo babear anoche, debiste haber visto cómo te miraba ¡Puedo apostar lo que quieras a que ha de pensar que eres todo un insaciable semental!

—¡Dazai, no empieces! —Y como siempre, Dazai y su inoportuna boca arruinando el momento.

—Oh vamos, si fue demasiado evidente que quedaste flechado anoche. —Atsushi desvió la mirada con vergüenza y nerviosismo.

—E-Eso no es verdad, te lo has imaginado todo. —Trató de sonar lo más convincente posible, fallando miserablemente.

—¡Claro! Y yo quiero vivir plena y felizmente atado a alguien para siempre. —El castaño ironizó, Atsushi quería volver a intentar ahogarse con la almohada de su cama. Dazai prosiguió, agudizando la voz y tratando de imitar las palabras del joven albino. —"Estamos aquí para pasar tiempo en familia, Dazai" "Nada de parejas, Dazai" "El amor y blah, blah, blah" "Me encantan los Omegas sin cejas y amargados, Dazai"

—¡Yo nunca dije eso! —El menor empujó levemente al mayor con cierta molestia. —Además mi voz no suena así de ridícula...

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Admite que estabas babeando por él! Estabas a punto de crear una laguna artificial solo con tu baba debajo de todos nosotros. —El castaño siguió burlándose, viendo las reacciones avergonzadas del menor quien tenía el rostro tan rojo que podría confundirse fácilmente con un semáforo. —Tienes gustos bastante... extravagantes.

—Dazai...

—Ok, ok, ya entendí, nada de burlarme de tu amorcito si no quiero tener la otra mejilla inflamada y adolorida por el resto de mis vacaciones. —El mayor levantó las manos a modo de acatamiento. —Ven, olvidemos todo este mal trago y vamos a buscar a Fukuzawa para bajar a desayunar, ya es tarde y me estoy muriendo de hambre.

—De acuerdo, por cierto, Dazai... —El castaño lo miró curioso, animándolo en silencio a proseguir. —Devuélvele la tarjeta de acceso general al señor Hirotsu.

—Sí, sí, te prometo que se la devolveré en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.

—Dazai...

—¡Esta vez hablo enserio, Sushi! —Decía mientras ponía una mano en su pecho, tratando de darle más veracidad a sus palabras.

Atsushi asintió, dejando que el castaño se acomodara en la cama y encendiera el televisor, buscando algo con que entretenerse mientras esperaba a que el albino terminara de alistarse. Atsushi tomó de entre sus cosas una muda de ropa que consistía en un pantalón y una camisa ligera de manga corta, para después meterse al baño y asearse rápidamente. En menos tiempo del estimado, ambos jóvenes estaban parados frente a la puerta de su tutor, puerta que el castaño no tardó en comenzar a golpear con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de hacer el mayor escándalo posible frente a los aterrorizados ojos del pobre albino.

—Tenías que ser tú, Dazai. —La voz del Alfa mayor, que debía escucharse dentro de la habitación, los tomó a ambos por sorpresa al sonar a sus espaldas. —Deja de aporrear esa puerta, pareces un niño. Atsushi ¿Te encuentras mejor?

—¡¿Eh?! ¡El que salió lastimado aquí fui yo! —Berrinche marca Dazai. Fukuzawa lo hizo callar rápidamente con una mirada de advertencia en sus fríos ojos turquesa. —Por otro lado...

—M-Me encuentro mejor, lamento la vergüenza que te hicimos pasar anoche Dazai y yo. —Fukuzawa le acarició la cabeza, revolviendo los albinos cabellos mientras sonreía imperceptiblemente. —Lo lamento, papá.

—No te preocupes por eso, ya todo está perdonado. —El mayor tomó a sus dos pequeños por los hombros, haciéndolos avanzar hacia el ascensor.

Llegaron a la planta baja, caminando tranquilamente hacia el restaurante. Uno de los meseros que atendía cerca de la entrada los llevó amablemente hacia una mesa reservada exclusivamente para ellos. Mori ya se encontraba ahí esperándolos, degustando una caliente taza de té y leyendo tranquilamente el periódico de aquella mañana. Atsushi miró a su alrededor sin poder contener el pequeño ataque de ansiedad que lo asaltó en ese instante, buscando algún indicio de que Ryuunosuke se encontrara cerca. En un principio su intención inicial era la de disculparse con el Omega, disculparse por sus acciones y por comenzar aquella pelea que les había arruinado la apacible velada a todos. Pero la realidad era que deseaba verlo de nuevo, aunque fuera solo unos instantes.

—Hoy mis niños tienen varios ensayos y prácticas que usualmente duran todo el día. —Habló Mori, sonriendo en dirección al menor, era gracioso verlo ahí perdido en sus pensamientos. El joven Alfa no se había percatado que todos ya se encontraban sentados en la mesa y él era el único que aún seguía de pie. —Atsushi...

—¿Si...? —Tuvo que pasar con algo de dificultad la saliva en su boca antes de poder contestar.

—Me han encargado entregar un mensaje, —De uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo negro, Mori sacó un pequeño papel pulcramente doblado que entregó a un confundido albino. —solamente para ti.

—¡¿Qué es?! ¡¿Qué es?! —Dazai se levantó de su asiento, tratando de arrebatarle el pequeño trozo de papel al menor. —¡No seas cruel! ¡Déjame ver!

—Dazai, siéntate y compórtate. —Papá Fukuzawa poniendo orden de nuevo. —Es un mensaje para Atsushi, en ningún momento se mencionó que fuera para ti.

El castaño volvió a su asiento, ignorando la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de ambos mayores. Atsushi desdobló aquella misiva, únicamente para encontrar una oración escrita con hermosa caligrafía y que expresaba lo siguiente:

Mañana, frente al jardín principal, 10:00 a.m.

—0—

ChanChanChanChan! (')Ψ

Lamento dejarlo aquí, pero para fines prácticos de la historia era necesario cortarlo de esta manera ﹏

Se aceptan sugerencias, criticas, comentarios, insultos, etcétera.

Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo! ＼(o)／


End file.
